Family Regained
by Totu Araen
Summary: Summary : In another time by the contract he changed about a whole new life for his son, even before he was born. No Supernatural though Warning : Angst. violence, non consensual sexual situations, sex etc - Hurt/Dean – Comfort/Sam- Not SLASH though
1. Prolog

**Okey, let me try this another story.**

**No BETA (again) though hehehehehe  
**

**ENJOY and hope you like it.**

**Summary : In another time by the contract he changed about a whole new life for his son, even before he was born. Not Supernatural though**

**Warning : Angst. violence, non consensual sexual situations, sex etc - Hurt/Dean – Comfort/Sam- Not SLASH though  
**

**FAMILY REGAINED**

**PROLOG**

**January 24****th**** 1979 - Lawrence General Hospital **

"Oh isn't he adorable?" the nurse leaned over the baby in Mary Winchester arm, "You are beautiful baby boy!'

Big hazel green eyes stared back at her solemnly and then the baby gave a little gurgle.

"Look at him, only a few hours old and he's got his eye on the ladies already, what a charmer."

Mary in smiled in pain. As she knows she wouldn't long lasting having her baby. First child not even belongs to her. She just wants to cry.

"Do you have a name for him ?"

Mary gulped, "Yes, we have, its after my mother Deanna, so we will name him Dean…"

"Wow, that's so sweet, your mother will so happy with that .."

"Yes, she will."

"Well, he's beautiful baby too, must be as beautiful as his grandmother…,"

"Yes, thank you."

"Okey, anyway your husband's here, I'll see you later, and congratulation for the first child."

"Thank you," Mary forced to smile.

As she left, his husband came rushed to the room.

"John…"

"Mary ….," he hugged them tide.

"He's so beautiful, John…, we couldn't give him…," as she leaned over her baby in her husband arms.

"I, know, I'm sorry, but we have signed the contract, Mary …,"

"Stupid contract. You knew what he's gonna become, John…., he's gonna be …,"

John chocked, "Yes, just like me. You're marrying a slave, Mary…, and this is the cost we should pay for us."

"But he's our first…, made by love…"

"We could make another."

"We could run, John," she said desperately.

"We cannot…, he will find us. He has my chip code. He could track me down. We can't run…"

"But John…, he's ours…"

"No, Mary, he's not ours…, he's belongs to him since we sign the contract to get married.

Mary sobbed and cried. "I can't imagine what life he's going through."

"Don't worry, he'll be alright…, I survived."

Mary bit his lips. Couldn't say any word

"Where's the boy …?" an gently but irritating voice jumped them.

A man with nice suit , appeared on their door, and approached them.

"Master ….,"

"Ah…, isn't he beautiful ? I knews he's gonna be beautiful."

John held his breath.

"I presume he is mine," with evilly smile before those new parents.

John gulped. "Yes, Master, he's yours."

"Good," he smiled satisfied. And pulled a small brand iron that had been heated.

Mary watched them in horror, as she knows what he's gonna do to his beautiful baby.

"Relax, Mary, it wouldn't that hurt …," with that he pulled out the baby's arms, and pressed the hot iron onto that little upper wrist. An initial "AZ" was brand there.

The baby cried out of his lungs. Mary pulled him on her chest soothed with cried herself.

"Just marking my property."

John gritted his teeth holding his feeling.

Azazel smiled, "Don't worry, John, I will let your family alone in peace, and I will let you having your second child.

"What you named him?"

John gulped in nervous, "Dean. We named him Dean."

"Good, such a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.

He sighed in happiness. "Alright I'll be back in 10 years to pick him up. Just take care my little boy for me… See you later …,"

Then he was gone, as quietly as he had arrived… and the baby started to cry again.

*****SPNSPN*****

**Ten Years Later **

"Gotcha!" the brown haired boy hugged the little boy into his arms and began to tickle him, both of them giggling.

John smiled for a moment as he watched his sons play. It wasn't often he smiled these days. As he knew the time would come at his son's birthday, and that would be tomorrow.

Samuel was giggling more in Dean's arms

"Hey Dean, don't get him too excited – he'll never sleep."

"OK dad…" Dean kissed the little boy on the forehead and put him down, "Go on squirt, bed time!"

"Read story, Dee," his 6 yrs old baby brother leaned on him

"Not another story, Sammy. Oh OK, if you go and let me bath you…" Dean smiled as Sam ran off.

Dean, at ten was more than intelligent, he was beautiful, and in good shape. He had blond hair that was left a little long, curling at the back of his neck and behind his ears. But it was his eyes that transfixed… they were the most amazing thing. The hazel green eyes that sparkled when he laughed and flashed when he got angry.

John could look into Dean's eyes and see his son's every emotion, almost see his soul. And Dean was a good boy too , he never got into trouble, he loved his family dearly and was a pleasure to have around.

Altogether Dean was a beautiful boy on the brink of manhood, and one of the few things John felt he had done right in his life.

John felt as though he was living on borrowed time. He knew he couldn't escape them, he'll be loosing his son.

A few hours later Dean wandered into the living area.

"I think I'll chat to some friends online a bit then go to bed, I'm a bit tired,"

Mary smiled at her son bitterly, he was dressed in shorts and T shirt for bed (he was very modest) and he had a sleepy expression on his face which made him look very young and cute. When he started going out with girls he would be a real heartbreaker but he seemed to be a late starter in that direction.

"OK love"

He came over and kissed her goodnight then did the same to his dad – something he had never grown out of.

John ruffled Dean's soft hair, "Aye champs, good night."

In the early hours John lay awake – he never slept because of the constant worry as the time tickling into 00:01. Yet ironically his worry was less because Mary, after much crying, she asked to leave soon, saving his son. He was now going over the plans for their escape, the sooner the better for his liking, right on Dean's birthday. Tomorrow they would leave.

He was finally falling into a light doze when an almighty crash jarred him awake. Mary clutched hold of him in fear, Sam started crying and he heard Dean get up. Anxious to stop his headstrong son he gently shook Mary off and jumped up himself… He had an awful feeling he knew what the noise was and he didn't want Dean to get into trouble

Dean was on the landing…

"Dad, what the hell…?"

"Get back to bed Dean!"

"But dad… some ones broken in…"

"Dean get into your room! Now!"

Dean bit his lip, his father never spoke to him like that, hurt he slunk back into his room and shut the door.

With an incredibly sick feeling and his heart in his mouth John went downstairs… the front door was hanging off its hinges and stood at the bottom of the stairs were four men, dressed in black, - the `Collectors'!

"Mr. Azazel wants to pick up his boy."

John paled. "He's not him! He's my son!"

"Which you gave him to Mr. Azazel. You signed the contract slave, even before he was born, and you couldn't escape."

John bit his lips, and he knew it.

"Its your choice John, weather I take him in peace or I hurt your boy, well, Mr. Azazel boy, now."

"No, don't hurt him! I'll call him, I call him…!" and climbed the stairs

**SPN**

Dean sat on his bad, trying to calm his hysterical younger brother, he jumped as his father came in.

"Dad whats going on…?"

John gulped as didn't know how to start it.

"Dean…, I want you to go with these men….."

Dean confused. "Who these men?"

"I'm here to collect you, boy…, you parents has signed the contract to give you to Mr. Azazel, right on your birthday. You are 10 years, today, I believe." The men showed behind his father.

Dean nodded.

"Look at your wrist. Its Mr. Azazel brand. You belong to him even before you were born, boy."

Dean paled and looked his wrist. Its not lying , It "AZ"

"But you said it's a birthd-sign, dad ?"

"Of course it a birth-sign , from Mr. Azazel. You are His property, His slave.."

"Slave ? What slave …?" he heard little about slave from what he read on the book.

"You will know it later boy. For now you have to come with me."

"For how long ?"

"Could be forever, boy, you would never see you family again."

Dean chocked. "NO WAY ! I'm not leaving my family, I'm not going with you!"

"Well, unfortunately you have to go with me, boy, or you brother will …," as he grabbed his baby brother.

"SAMMY NO! Don't take him, please don't take him…! I'll go with you…, just don't hurt my brother, please…"

John closed his eyes.

"Dean, I'm so sorry, I have, I have to do this, you understand…?"

Dean nodded, the first tears beginning to fall…

"Secure him and we'll be off."

As they tried to force his hands behind him Dean realized they were taking him from his family, his home all he had ever known and he panicked…

"No, please, no…." he fought the men holding him, ignoring the feel of them beating him into submission, or trying to…

"Dean, listen to me…" John went to his son. "I love you, and I'm so sorry, its all my fault, just do as they say and they won't hurt you…" he knew that not true. "And we'll always be thinking of you, and loving you, I had no choice…"

"I know…"

"Now go quietly, God be with you Dean…" He kissed the boy's forehead.

"Where are… you taking him?'

He looked at John, "You know where, Mr. Azazel's slave compound. He'll be prepared to be a good slave. You won't see him again, he's no longer your son."

"He'll always be my son… by blood and memories…"

The man snorted, "Take him to the van and blindfold him, I hope we don't meet again Winchester,"

"So do I, I'll kill you if we do," the ice was in John's voice. He meant every word…

Dean turned in the shattered doorway, he said nothing but his eyes spoke volumes as they met his father's.

John had to turn away, when he looked again they were gone, He sank to his knees, he needed a minute to compose himself… his beautiful golden son had gone to a life of hell.

`_ I promise I'll take you back, Dean…_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SON!"

Dean could hear the shout, but couldn't bring any joy, if this is the worst birthday he had? Taken away from his family on his birthday. Dean could only cry, as the van's door slammed close hard.

**TBC**

**Sooo, should I continue ? Review please …. ehhheehe**


	2. 1 Meet Your master

**And I have revised it bit little as I knew it was a big messed up. Thankyou to **jokergirl94 hehehehe. Even I could fix with the grammar, though I can fix the words, which that supposed to mean. Hope you still can read and understand what I wanna say and still can enjoy it. Oh, let me know if there's still an error with the words hehehe, thank you

And thank you to everyone who has following and like this one. Thank you very much !

**Still no Beta, though ehehehehe**

**Chapter 1 – Meet Your Master.**

Dean curled up, sobbed. His cheek was wet and he lost track of time as he couldn't see anything and sackled. He still didint undertand or what just happened. All he knew was he was taken away from his family, from his baby brother to Mr. Azazel, who owned him now. He would never meet his family again, no Sammy's adorable cute dimples. He was hoped it was just a whole nightmare, it was a bad dream, and he would wake up in his bed, Sammy would have a nightmare and be crawled in along his side, it wasn't real. He hadn't been taken into slavery.

He knew a little about slavery from the History Class at school, they are those people who lost their human rights. Kept as a property, held captive, and do what their master told them. Not mention the fact about cruel treatment and hard punishment for the slave. It was not right ! Ironically he realized that's what had happened to him, with the fact he's a slave already even before he was born. He was born slave! Why his parents would put him on enslavement ? For what reason? What kind of parents who sell his child as a slave? Dean couldn't understand. He just sobbed there. And he felt sick now, not because of the thought, but also the bumpy road.

He felt the van stoped and the door slide open, and he was yanked out by the collar. He almost stumbled as losing his balance.

"So, this is Johny's boy ? beautiful one he has. Just like he was here," he could hear another voice, and numbed him. They knew his father!

"Yeap."  
"That lucky son of bitch, having a normal life now."

"Yes, and this is the cost," he chuckled.

The other man chuckled as well.

Dean shivered voluntary, _'so his parents really sold him'_ he now felt the hatred about his parent. They sold him for having a normal life !?

"Put him on the cell, Master want to see him first before brand and tattoed him."

Dean gulped and paled. The word 'branded' and 'tattooed' made him sick. Dean really sick now, he retch and he couldn't help as he brought out his empty stomach.

"Wow! Boy !" The man jumped with the sudden vomited.

"I'm sorry ..." Dean could hear his trembled voice.

"Its okay boy, here drink this. Its only you can get now, boy," offered him a plastic glass of water.

Dean shivered, what that's supposed to mean? But he was too flurrying to care. He sipped the glass the offered to him.

"You will be alright, boy, just like your father was...," he tapped the boy.

Dean didn't response.

"You okay now ?"

Dean shook his head.

"Though, just hold in there, boy," as he dragged the boy along.

Dean didn't how long he was walked till he heard the iron door opened, and he was pushed inside, till he stumble and fall on the floor.

"Get rest, it will be along day after you meet Master tomorrow, " then he closed the door, made Dean jumped with the sound.

Dean shivered violently. His hands still back bounded, and still couldn't see any thing, Dean was scared to death what will happend to him. He pushed onto curled.

He felt so tired, he wanted to go home. He he missed his home already. He wanted Sammy. He sobbed and tried to sleep. Maybe that what he needed now.

Dean didn't know how long he slept. He was in the middle in a good dream, playing with Sammy, as someone's coming, opened the iron door. Dean sat and pushed his body away as far as he could, and bumped the wall.

"Time to meet your master, boy ..." and yanked the boy the collar.

Dean tried to break free but made him received slapped on his cheek, and cut his lips.

"Don't fight! It wouldn't get you anywhere, boy, only to make it worst!"

Dean shuddered and sobbed.

"Stop crying, Master didn't like a whinning slave."

Dean bit his lips, and cried silently.

He didn't know where he was taken. But then they were stopped, and made him kneeled. And there's a silent. Deans shivered and noticed he'd watched or even stared. He can felt that. He knew there's someone before him, watching and studied him. Was it His Master ? Mr. Azazel ?

Dean jumped as the blond folded was taken off. Dean closed his eyes. The bright light hurt his eyes. Slowly he got accustomed to it and looked around. Then met the man sat on the chair before him.

"Hellow, Dean…, finally we meet…," he smiled evilly, "Welcome home, boy. Meet your owner."

Dean gulped. So this was the man. His Master.

"Yes, boy, you are mine. I owned you since before you even born. But firstable let me wish you an happy birthday, your tenth birthday had been my special day. I'm waiting for ten years to have you, coz this was the right time for you to come to me, and be my proper slave, just like your daddy."

Dean paled.

He laughed, "Do you wanna hear some story, Dean ?

"I tell you a great story your daddy, of course."

Dean bit his lips._ He didn't wanna hear ! _

"Yes, Dean, your father was a slave too. I owned him since he was teenage. Though he was not my favorite, I loved him. But then he made a big mistake of loving a free beautiful girl; your mother. I could have killed your daddy and your mummy as well, but! when I run the DNA test what the two could created, I changed I mind. With the great good looking of your daddy and you mummy has, no doubt, they will make such a beautiful baby, weather is it a boy or a girl. So I let him go, let him to marrying his lover chick, with one condition; I would have their first child. I gave him a choice; first child or the girl …., and apparently your daddy chose your mummy. So your daddy signed the contract to give their first child to me; and the child is you, and I let them to have another child after you. I just need one child, one special first child. And I was so happy to know, your parents will having a boy. You. Why wouldn't your parents determine you instead of giving their first child to me ? Because your daddy knew, I would kill your mummy, and he doesn't like that. So once again, your daddy chose you mummy over you. So that was the story. You may hate me, or your parents as well, but it wouldn't change the fate that you are a slave, my slave, my property, and you are gonna be a good slave like you father was."

Dean closed his eyes. _No that wasn't true. His father wouldn't do that. He would choose over him! _Dean didn't want to believe, he sobbed.

"Oke, now its time for you to start like one. You will do whatever I want, immediately and without questions. I'm your master and so you will call me. You are mine, entirely and forever if I want so. Do you understand?"

Dean didn't response, he was too busy with his emotion. He felt like being betrayed. His parents didn't love him.

He jumped and yelped, as Master brought the whip down to his back.

"Understand ?" he shouted and whipped again.

"Yes Master!" he cried.

"Forget the past, forget your old live. It doesn't exist anymore. You are a slave now, my slave. Do what you are told and you won't get punished? Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Now, stand up and strip, my slaves never need clothes. "

Dean blushed but removed reluctantly his shirt and pants after Master had lifted my whip again. Of course his hands clasped of his genitals.

"Put your hands behind your head, slave! You are not allowed to hide anything from me. Don't dare to cover your parts again, slave!"

He bit his lower lip in embarrassment but clasped his hands behind his head.

He started to examine the tremble boy.

He checked every part Dean's body, made him uncomfortable, but stayed remained.

"Beautiful, so beautiful," He sighed in relieved. "Oke, Uriel, wash him first, and then start with medical check, branding, tattooed, and circumcision. I want a clean and healthy slave."

"Yes, Sir. "

"I expected to see you, in a few days, Dean."

And with that, Dean was dragged out, and was lead to another room.

"I've brought this one in for preparation, Mr. Azazel special request. Washed, medical check, shaved his head, then branded him."

"OK,what's his number ?"

"MS240189-6."

The man examined them, "Okey," he then clipped a plastic band round his wrist. "Castiel !"

A young man appeared, maybe around 18. Bold, and naked, only wearing a collar, and nipples pierces .

Dean chocked with the sight. Who is he? Was he a slave too.

"Cas get him cleaned, I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"Yes Sir," then led him to the big bathroom.

Dean was placed right under the hose. The lad freed his wrist but then pulled it up, clicked them to the chain above them. Dean shivered voluntary. Not until the warm water showered him.

And the lad started to soap him.

Dean shuddered in his chain, felt so wrong. When was the last time he was bathed? When he was 6 years, by his mother, not by other man. Its night right. He felt embarrassed and humiliated.

He really wanted to cry, as the gently hands started to wash his legs. "Please, not like this …"

Last he shampooed his hair.

Hhe felt the water showered him to clean the soap.

The lad doing his task so well. He was so gentle, like a mother touch, but yet, theres no emotion on in there.

Dean kept his mouth shut and let the lad doing his job. Dean eyes the man from head to toe, beside the bold head, he noticed a barcode on the lad back neck, and a brand with 'AZ' initial on his wrist like he has, and another brand on his left cheek butt, not mention the two pierces on each nipples. He paled. He's going to be like this slave. He really wanted to cry now. He didn't want to be like this… And what he felt strange with the lad's genital, he couldn't find balls there.

"By the way, I'm Castiel. What yours ?" cut his thought

"Why would you care ?"

"Because I care, at least I call you by your name. You wouldn't have it by them," he checked Dean band wrist. "MS240189-6. You'll be called it by that number."

Dean closed his eyes, and didn't replay, and let his tears down.

Castiel looked at the boy. He felt pity for the young boy. How old was he? 10 or 11 maybe? He was sure the boy was born free, so it wouldn't hard for him to take this situation. He noticed a diplet tears on those cheeks, Castiel wiped them gently. He couldn't help, the boy was so beautiful, and he has a beautiful hairs, which will not lasting, as they would shaved him bold like him.

"Dean, mine is Dean…," he answered barely to hear.

"Dean…" it's a good name."

Dean didn't replay.

"What's going happen to me ?"

Castiel looked it him, "It depends. It depend what Mr. Azazel wants from you. You could be sent away to the auction, or mines. If you behave He will kept you on his house."

Dean bit his lips.

"They say I'm a Mr. Azazel special request,"

"Then He will keep you the mansion. It's better than the mines though."

"Owh..."

"Its okay. You will be okay, Dean"

Dean bit his lips.

"Where's your ball," he couldn't help for asking.

Castiel looked down, and smiled. "Removed."

"Why?"

"I'm a slave, and take care slaves, so, to prevent me having sexual activity with the other slave, they castrated me."

"Was it hurt?"

"I don't remember. I was under surgery, and when I woke, it wasn't there anymore," he smiled like it was no big deal.

"Will they remove mine too?"

"I don't know, not all the slaves had removal. It depends on your behavior."

Dean bit his lips.

"Don't worry, like I said; you'll be okay, as long as you did what they told you."

He shivered with the words, but didn't say any word again.

It needed 15 minutes for the wash time. And now he dried him with a towel. Dean felt like a big baby.

As they finished, the man before, appeared.

"It's done, Sir," releasing his hand cuffed on the chain and clicked them on the his back.

"Good. Now take him to Room Medic 1. dr Alistair, had waiting for him."

"Yes, Sir."

Then he led Dean into another room that looked like a normal medical room. A padded couch, trolleys of instruments, a doctor in his white coat.

"Hi Uriel, Hi Castiel… who is this little lad? How old is he ?"

"Yes, MS240189-6, he's 10, full check, and "

"OK," he turned to Dean. "I'm not going to hurt you lad, and what's your name?"

Dean remained silent.

"Oh its like that then"

"His name's Dean…" Castiel volunteered.

"Right then Dean, a full medical, a slave one's exactly the same as when you were a freeborn, it won't hurt, unless you struggle and make me use force, Ok?"

Dean kept his expression a blank, the doctor sighed, "Lets make a start."

He gestured for Dean to get on the couch, Dean stared ahead, Castiel groaned to himself.

Uriel gave Dean a push.

"On there and stop fucking about, we've lots to do today."

Dean regarded him disdainfully, and before he knew what was happening the bigger man scooped him up and flipped him onto the couch… fastening him down with wide leather bands.

"You will learn kid, fighting with me gets you nowhere." he turned to the doctor. "I'm going to make sure the next stages are prepared. I'll leave Castiel with you."

"OK, I'll be as quick as possible."

Dean glared at the man, there wasn't much else he could do, firmly secured as he was but his resentment and defiance flowed from every pore. Castiel had to hold his head still so the doctor could examine his eyes and ears and check his teeth. He could feel the clammy sweat on the boy and knew he was scared under the tough act. Unconsciously he stroked Dean's forehead, willing him to relax.

Dean scarcely felt it… he was incredibly tense. The doctor felt the tension as he checked Dean's limbs. The kid was in great shape, strong bones and wonderful muscle development, his skin was smooth and tanned… with few blemishes. His pulse and heart rate were strong and steady. _He was a perfect beautiful physical specimen, Mr. Azazel would love this one so much. _ He took a blood specimen… noticing the boy went rigid for a second at the sight of the needle.

"OK Dean you're doing well, now I want to check your tightness," and to Dean's surprise, he raised Dean's feet in stirrups, wide apart. "Relax, I'll try not to hurt but this could be uncomfortable. I'm going to insert my finger into you.

Dean was on the point of pleading, but he knew it was pointless, it was going to happen; he gritted his teeth as a cold lubricated finger touched his entrance, trying to fight back the tears.

He screamed in pain as he felt the pressure, himself being stretched and desperately tried to clench his muscles to prevent the intrusion, he struggled, but immobile on his strap.

Castiel soothed him.

"Its' okay Dean…."

The doctor stopped, right, what do you expected from a free born and mannered 10 years old boy? Of course he would be virgin. He just to make it sure. He removed his finger.

"All over."

Dean blinked back the tears…

"Good, right Cas, I'll just go get Uriel and you can move on."

And the next thing its like an hell for Dean.

*****SPNSPN******

Dean curled up on his cell, tried to ignore the pain on his manhood. He really didn't want to remember for what he's been through. In two days, his life has totally changed. He was branded with a barcode on his back, shaved his head, collared and circumcised. The circumcised was needed to keep his genital clean and to reduce the spread of HIV; that what he told him. He cried with the procedure, cos it did really hurt, and he had to stay put till it healed. His slave friend, Castiel, took care of him, and stayed with him as often as he could. But all he wanted was to be back home, holding Sam, reading to him. He wondered what his dad had told him, if he was wondering why his big brother would never read him a bedtime story again. Then he remembered Sammy could have died if he hadn't go with them, he had to hold on to that thought. Owh how he hated his father, now !

After four days of healing the circumcised, they said he had ready to meet Master again, he wanted to see his new slave. Castiel said, it was for his last initiation, Mr. Azazel would initiate him by himself, for marked his property. That made him scared. What would happened to him, what would Mr. Azazel intended to do with him? He was scared as hell. And now, he was led to meet his master, wrist cuffed were clipped to two d-rings at the sides of his collar.

Dean could help shivering meeting him again, but he smiled at him, tried to be gentle.

"Hello Dean…, we meet again," he smiled, made him even shivered. "Don't be afraid, Dean, I'm not going to hurt you," as he scanned his new little slave. Shaved head, collared, branded barcodes, circumsicion and hands cuffed to his collar. He loved the looks. He checked the circumcised little dick, and sighed in satisfied.

"Heal well. Does it hurt, slave," as he grabbed the penis, and hold it tight.

Dean gasped in pain, and shook his head for saved, "No Master!"

"Good," then he reached a cock ring and placed around the base of his penis and his scrotum and locked it. It was tight enough to maintain an obstacle for his blood circuit so he would get hard quicker and it would last longer. It pushed his genitals further out too so they would be more prominent.

The he was to kneel down again with head on the floor. His heart beat so hard, for the next happened. and there no mistaken, Master pressed the hot iron against left cheek but. He screamed, buckled and finally passed out.

Azazel drew the iron and looked the last decorating of his slave, with the 'AZ' emblem, indicating Dean his property. To support the healing process he put some ointment onto the branding, he lifted the boy up

"Welcome home, boy," kiss the forehead and brought him to his bedroom.

**TBC**

There, how's that ? Let me know you still want this continue…., coz I'm not sure with it. Let me know what you are thinking.

THANKYOU !


End file.
